YUGIOH NS LAST
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: END PHASE 1


Yugioh NS

Turn 53. Fufilment Of A Contract

A horryfying storm in front of them. Strongs winds blowing past them becoming more and more dangerous with every passing second. Unpahsed by this Leein stood in the middle of it. Shocked and in awe at the site in front. Waiting as it took an eternity in his head. The silhoute standing at the front of the portal looking back at everyone. Only visable thing was a peacefull smile on its face. Deep down wanting to take a step back. Leein stood in one place waiting. Finially footsteps could be heard as the silhoute moved. Moving slowwly towards everyone its appearance hidden from the fog that consumed the area. Markes, Hera and Candice looked on in awe not being able to say a word.

This event making them forget the pain they all felt just seconds ago. Tears still on the face of Candice. Slowwly the footsteps became louder and louder. Inching closser and closser to Leein. Eyes widening as he began to see through the smoke. Hands shaking. The fog spun around the silhoute as it came to a stop feet away from Leein. Face to face with the unknown silhoute everyone just stood still watching. A strong gust of wind came out of nowhere pushing the smoke off and at last revealing the silhoute to everyone. A female shadow with long flowing hair. The more time that passed more feautures of the figure was created.

Tears streaming down the face of Leein. A site no one seen. Huge smiles on everyones face as they looked back. ''Did you miss me?''the female asked. Not able to move Leein just stood looking up. Quinn standing in front of him once more. After all these years. All the hunting the one day he waited for here now. Noticing Leein could not move Quinn quickly stepped forward grabbing hold of Leein and pushing him as close as possible to her. There heart beats at last beating at the same time. ''You did so much bad''she began whispering in his ear. ''Turned into something you were not for me''she continued the more words she spoke more tears would flow.

Thinking this was a dream. Leein did not wanna wake up. Feeling her warm touch on him signaling she had finially returned. ''He did it''Markes replied folding his arms. Wanting to be angry at Leein for all the damage he caused but at the same time understanding. Hera clutched Candice hands tightly as he looked at Leein. The true Leein standing in front of him. ''I dont blame him''Hera spoke. ''If it was you i would do the same thing''Hera said catching Candice attention imedaitly. Her ears peeking up like a rabbit. Quinn's attention turned to everyone looking at Markes. ''Its been a long time..Brother''she said close eyed smiling at Markes.

The carnage around them not affecting them. With the happy sight in front of them. Candice looked at Quinn as Quinn slowwly turned her attention to Candice. In both there heads there fusion battle playing in there head. Realizing everything was leading to this. Never dreaming the final battle bewtween Leein and Hera would result in a happy ending. Finially Leein let go of Quinn his head positioned down. Trying to hide his face from everyone. At last feeling the guilt for his actions. Seeing this Hera let go of Candice's arm and walked towards Leein. Now standing next to him. ''Keep your head up''Hera encouraged. Slowwly Leein looked up at Hera reading the words that Leein wanted to see on his face. Then looking to the ruins of Duel Academy.

''Leein''Hera said getting his attention. ''Its true you hunted alot of students but you spared alot that means you are not a mindless monster''Hera spoke. ''You could have sacreficed Jake, Candice Markes and even me but deep down you could not which means you are no monster''Hera continued. ''You gave everything your soul and heart for that one person that meant everything to you'' Hera paused seeing his words were getting to Leein. '' Nothing was gonna stop you'' ''Not the abyss and you did it something i also would have done for the one i love''Hera finished turning around and looking at Candice.

''A hundred fights and still not a monster''a quiet voice spoke out from behind Hera and Leein. Quickly remembering this voice a look of anger appeared on the face of Leein as he quickly turned. ''Whats one more'' a second older voice responded within seconds a blast of energy exploded around everyone throwing Markes , Leein and Hera back. Appearing behind Quinn three cloaked figured appeared. Three dark robes. The first a dark red. The Second a dark Brown. And the third dark orange. There only visable detail two red piercing eyes. Quickly Leein spun his body around and landing on the ground looking up to see The Phantom Force spinning around Quinn.

''QUINN!''Leein screamed. ''We are very impresed''the older voice replied. ''You went alot farther than we first imagined''it continued revealing its aged hand from the robe. Touching the ground within seconds The Phantom Force spun around Quinn creating a cage that trapped her. ''All good things must come to an end though''the figure said standing up. . With the end of his sentence the ora exploded in the form of four twisters spinning around Leein. Hera looked on in amazment not remembering every seeing this much power before. Leeins eyes full of rage targeted straight at the three dark shadows. ''You have grown alot stronger since that night my boy'' a female voice spoke out appearing behind Candice.

''We came to collect what is ours'' a woman's voice spoke out from the dark red robe. Before Candice could react the same Phantom Force spun around her and imprisoned her in seconds. Seeing this Hera's eyes widdened in anger. ''CANDICE!''Hera screamed watching her fall to her knees. Somehow being drained. ''GET BACK HERA!''Leein screamed pointing his right arm at the three dark robes. ''She is alive we have kept our part of the deal''the older man spoke. ''Now we will claim them''he urged to turn to leave. ''NO!''Leein screamed the twisters around him spinning faster and faster. With one eye the older man looked back at Leein. A look of sadness on his face.

The prison that kept Candice vanished in front of the eyes of Hera and reapeared next to Quinn. ''Dont you understand your role in this game?''the female voice asked appearing next to the cages. ''From the begging you were my toy and now you become boring''the female voice replied. Her figure suddenly shrinking to a small girls stature. ''It cant be...''Hera replied watching as the robe vanished and the identy of the first Diety was revealed. ''My little sister is coming back home''Gloria repied with a menacing smile. ''As i stated we have kept our part of the bargain Quinn is back to life but we never said she would go back to you''the older man replied coldly.

''YOUR ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!''Leein screamed. Quickly charging at the three figures. ''NOW!''Gloria shouted. Seconds appearing in front of Leein was another shadow. Face to face the figure grabbed hold of Leeins hand causing The Phantom Force to vanish. Shocked Leein watched on as the shadows fist rained down striking him in the chest. White ora shot out from the chest of Leein as he shot back and hit the ground. ''LEE!''Markes shouted watching the body of Leein spin before he leaped up and landed on his feet. Blood dripping from his mouth. The new figure stood there his fist extended looking back at Hera, Leein and Markes.

Gloria levitated next to the figure. Laughing the entire time. ''Oh dear Leein you have been replaced''she said standing next to the figure. ''There is a new reaper and he wont show mercy like you did''Gloria paused looking at the figure. ''In fact he just captured the souls of every single duel academy student here before your duel with Hera ended''Gloria replied evily laughing at the three of them. The first entity looked back at the skuffle in front of him. In front of him the two prisons that held both Quinn and Candice. ''Why?''Hera asked looking at the first entity. ''Why take them?'' ''Why play this game with peoples hearts?''Hera asked. Before answer the older entity looked at Hera. A cold dark stare in his eye.

Every duel academy student appearing in the head of Hera. Feeling uesless. Promising there protection and now the declaration that they were all gone. ''WHY!''Hera screamed. ''There is so much you dont comprehend''the figure finially responded. ''But as you wish i will clearify everything''he said turning and placing both hands into his robe. ''Long before the existiance of us there existed an allpowerfull lord of the legendary art of Fusion as you duelist would call it but not your simple Fusion card''he began. ''No his fusion was more powerfull fusing all powers in the universe into one all powerfull force'' he ended. '' The Soraerukia - Necro Gate Fusion'' ''A power so powerfull it would end towns in seconds''the elder continued his story.

''This all powerfull overworld had no weakness but instead had three daughters that would hold his power the three fusion princess''the figure continued. '' The Black Dahlia Viceann, DragoQueen Lunacorra and a third''the figure paused looking over to Markes. '' This all powerfull entity was known as Vash The Fusion Overlord and he deamnded order of all things no one stood agaisnt him and his all powerfull will''the dark figure returned his attention to Quinn and Candice. ''Soon Vash was sealed away and his power lied inside these three girls who were then transported here to live human lives to hide from anyone wanting to revive Vash''the figure ended.

''So this is all for him?''Hera asked. ''I dont get what this has to do with Quinn and Candice''Hera replied. ''Foolish boy they are not Quinn and Candice as i told you before Candice is something much darker'' ''She is The Black Dahlia Viceann hiding inside a human''Gloria answered. ''As is Quinn the DragoQuuen Lunacorra''Glora added. ''Just one more now''Gloria said skipping evility. ''A third one..''Markes replied confused something about the statement getting to him. Once again behind Markes and Deven the white fog appeared. Gloria looked over to see Leein again this time his full Phantom Force appearance in front of them. ''I DONT WANNA HEAR NO MORE BULLSHIT YOUR LAST WORDS HAVE BEEN SPOKEN!''he screamed.

The white hood shooting out from his back and covering his head. In his hand the white ora clashing forming a weapon. ''REGARDLESS HOW MANY OF YOU THERE ARE I WILL CUT YOU ALL DOWN''he said tightening his grip making the energy form into a long white scythe. ''I AM TAKING BOTH CANDICE AND QUINN BACK NOW!''Leein shouted charging at Gloria and the figure. ''Leein..''Hera said watching as he quickly shot past him going straight at them. Once again in front of Leein the figure appeared but this time Leein quickly swung the scythe straight at the figure. Preparing to cut it half. Hera and Markes looked on shocked as they watched a mace like weapon appear in the hands of the figure blocking the schythe completly.

Face to face Leein angrly looked at the unknown figure. Trying to break the grip. ''Poor poor''the figure spoke finially revealing himself to Leein. ''YOU NEVER LEARN ''the figure said his words causing Leein to lose focous and once again feel the effects of a punch but this time to the face. Like a spiral Leeins body spun and again hit the ground. The figure landed unknowing to him the last attack tore the robe off him completly. Anoyed the figure realized it looking up to Hera and Markes unmasked. ''Deven...''Markes said angrly. Slowwly Leein stood up looking back at Deven. ''Is a reaper...''Markes snapped. ''My favorite by far''Gloria replied again appearing next to him.

''I did what you asked but now i want what you promised me''Deven snapped ripping the remainder of the robe off. Revaling his full appearance to everyone. ''But why..?''Markes asked. A dark smile appeared on the face of Deven with Markes question. ''To see how far i could drag his heart''Deven quickly replied. ''What...''Markes responded. ''There was never no saving Quinn it was to bring Quinn back to life so we could finially capture her'' ''All the hunting meant absouloutly nothing all you were doing was inching us closser to our final mission to revive VASH!''Deven shouted throwing his hands to the sky. ''Young Deven is corect soon after your first hunt we sensed the anger in Deven and confronted him'' ''Within seconds he agreed to reape you Leein for us''the older figure proclaimed.

''Your time is up Leein do what you want''Gloria replied vanishing and appearing in front of Quinn. ''You might not wanna look''she replied. From the ground of Deven the white ora shot out. Forming a suit of white armor around the body of Deven. ''Where you only captured twelve souls i captured hundreds!''Deven screamed. His appearance fully changing. Now around his neck a long white ascot that covered his entire mouth and right side of his head. Leaving only one eye visable. Slowwly Deven raised his arm to the sky as his weapon appeared in the seconds. ''You are weak because you show mercy i wil not'' Deven replied clutching it tightly. ''All my hunting for this one moment to see your heart break''Deven said pointing the weapon at Leein.

''USELESS REAPER DIE!''Deven screamed running at Leein. Leaping into the air he spun the weapon so the blade was in the front. Leein looked up unprotected then switching his eyes to the clossed eyes of Quinn. ''Im sorry''he said quietly. ''NO!''the voice of Hera screamed appearing in front of Leein. Out of nowhere Masked Kuriboh appeared landed on Hera's arms and creating a metal shield similair to the one Freedom holds. In shock Deven watched as his weapon clashed into Hera's shield blocking the attack compeltly. ''DUELIST INSTINCT!''Deven screamed not believing it seeing the eyes of Hera change collor. ''HES MY FRIEND!''Hera screamed pushing Deven back. ''HES NOT USELESS''Hera screamed throwing Deven back in front of Gloria and the figure.

''The boy has unlocked it''the dark figure proclaimed looking at the shield Hera was holding. ''Anoying..''Deven replied annoyed his weapon and new appearance vanishing. Leein looked at Hera not beliving his eyes. Appearing next to him Markes. Protecting him even though all the pain he unleashed. ''The fusion princess choses one human life line to protect them and if the fusion princess has undying love for the life line then she can unlock a power within the life line''the dark figure answered. ''A power that lives deep within the life line conecting the princess to him forever''he continued looking at Candice. ''He is stronger than i ever expected him to be we must go now''the dark figure insisted turning to leave again.

''Going to find the last fusion princess''Gloria said skipping to the elder figure. ''HOLD ON!''Markes screamed catching everyones attention. Turning his back entirley the figure stood still. ''I know you...your eyes''Markes replied. ''The same eyes as Trent i can not forget my brothers eyes''Markes replied. ''Oh this is priceless you think he is Trent silly Markes''Deven replied his anger turning into laughter. ''You have to let me spoil it''he said looking over to the figure. The figure slowwly turned looking at Markes his yellow eyes looking back at the same collor eyes of Markes. Markes looked into them certain it was his brothers eyes. ''It is you?'' ''Isnt it''Markes replied.

Suddenly both Candice and Quinn vanished into the ground. ''QUINN!''Leein screamed trying to stand up but his body gave out. ''Its okay''Hera replied catching Leein. Eye to eye the figure and Markes continued to look at eachother. Not speaking a word. ''Do you belive that?''the dark figure asked. In the head of Markes the last time he saw his brother appeared in his head. After the victorious win of his recent tournament match he looked down at the ground. No excitement. No attention to the admiration of the crowd. Deven watched on a menacing smile on his face trying to keep back the laughter. ''WRONG!''he screamed pulling the hood of the dark figure.

On his face he had a long mustache. Markes and Leein eyes widened knowing who this was. ''My children let me help you?''the mans first words ever spoken to them echoing in there head. ''I will bring you to Duel Academy for opertuiniy''more and more sentence's of the man echoing in there head. ''I am Vellian Crow''the man said bowing to Bastion and these are my prized students. ''You...''Leein snarled seeing him standing in front of him. The same arrogant look on his face from all those other times. Once again Deven watched on a menacing smile on his face. ''You told us he was a pro league manager a perfect way to sneak into Duel Academy without enroling''Markes replied towards Deven. ''You knew who he was and his mission the whole time''Markes continued.

''WRONG AGAIN!''Deven suddenly screamed. Around Vellians face a white ora appeared consuming his face. Like glass it shattered revealing another face. An aged old man stood in there. His eye the exact same collor as Markes. A huge scar on the right eye clossing it completly. ''It cant...it cant be...''Markes replied recognizing the scar. ''I am Devak''the old man replied. ''Devak Hirameshi your father''he answered. Leein, Hera and Markes looked on not able to say a word. Markes dead father in front of them. ''This was more fun then i would have ever imagined ''Candice replied spinning around. ''But Trent he took care of us because you were gone but you were here all along''Markes replied not believing his eyes.

''Son you dont understand''Devak spoke in his normal voice. Gloria, Deven and Devak the three deities standing in front of them. The truest evil now revealed. ''We have waisted enough time here''Devak notted turning his back to Markes. ''TRENT GAVE EVERYTHING FOR YOU DAMNIT!''Markes screamed out. Tears filling out his eyes. ''HE PROTECTED ME BECAUSE YOU WERE GONE AND YOU WERE HIDDING!''Markes screamed full emotion pouring out of him. ''Silly boy..''Devak spoke. A portal appearing under the feet of him ''Trent knew the whole time''he replied sinking into the ground. ''BYEEE!''Gloria shouted jumping into the portal.

Deven looked at Leein, Hera and Markes. A look of digust on his face. ''This should have been the end of this for us because Devak ordered me to leave you here''Deven began. ''But i cannot do that'' ''No i have a grudge with you ''Deven replied pointing at Hera. ''You..''Deven replied pointing at Markes. ''And you...i will end you''Deven snarled pointing at the weaken Leein. ''I have taken everything from you all, your power, your loves and even your home''he said looking at the ruins of Duel Academy with pride. ''But we will have another chapter of fun''Deven replied snapping his finger. Shooting out from the ground next to them a white hole appearing. Slowwly Deven turned facing the portal.

''Synfulls vs Sliffer Rebellion''Deven said slowwly walking to the portal. ''To much fun to pass up so try and stop us'' ''If you want your girls back THEN FIND THE LAST FUSION PRINCESS IN THE NEXT TIME LINE!''Devens voice screamed out as the portal vanished. Masked Kuriboh again appeared behind Hera knudging him. ''Thank you friend''Hera replied. Sadness taking over the three of them. A revelation being exposed for each of them. They each looked at the portal below them. Slowwly Leein faught to his feet weakly inching to it. Hera grabbed the arm of Leein. ''You dont have to do it alone''Hera replied. Weakly Leein turned looking at Hera. Blood on his face. ''We are friends and together we will save them both i promise you''Hera insisted.

Jake appeared next to Markes. Not believing everything that happened. ''So like all other times guess were jumping into an unknown danger'' ''Who is game''Jake said looking at Deven and Markes. ''Are you sure?''Hera asked. ''Hey Candice is my sister who else is gonna be the best man at your wedding i mean Johns already went to the dark side''Jake joked. ''We will bring her back and Quinn''Jake said turning and looking at Leein. Leein have Jake a weak smile as if signaling he respected Jake. ''Markes''Hera said turning to Markes. ''We got friends to save''Markes said not speaking another word and stepping into the white hole. Following Leein. Jake and Hera looked at eachother. Reflects of there first day of Duel Academy to know appearing in there heads.

''Lets do it''Jake said giving Hera a thumbs up. ''For Candice''Hera said as they both walked into the whole together. In a blinding light the portal vanished thust setting up the crossroads for there next journey. Unlike last time they were going in at as friends not enemy. The Sliffer Rebellion and The Pitch Black Crow Clan united. Standing on the top of Duel Academy a figure appearing. Watching the entire scene. Behind him a small winged creature appearing shifting from his right side to his left side. Above him the sun begging to rise up causing a ray of light to shot off and reveal his red Sliffer jacket.

End Of Phase 1...


End file.
